Neither Could Live or Survive: Ron & Hermione's Life wout Harry
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: If one of the Golden Trio died in the War, how would the other two cope? This shows how Ron and Hermione would go on if Harry died.
1. Chapter 1: Healing by Exploring

**Healing by Exploring**

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended in a win for the castle's defenders - but barely. Both Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter had died when they were hit simultaneously with Killing Curses fired at each other. The prophecy had been interpreted all wrong - the possibility that neither could live literally had been ignored.

Now, Harry's best friends - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - were up in the Gryffindor Common Room together, dealing with their grief. Hermione was still wearing the robes of Bellatrix Lestrange from their break-in to Gringotts. Though mourning his best friend's death, Ron still thought his girlfriend looked incredibly sexy in the clothes of her torturer - never mind the reminder of said torture brought anger to his heart and a sadistic thanks that the monster Lestrange was also dead.

The new lovers now sat on a bed in an empty compartment of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Their crying had halted hours before, but they were still depressed.

"Let's try not to think about it, love," Ron soothed. "We need to cheer ourselves up, and more importantly, rest."

"I can't!" Hermione wept, as she got up and moved away from him. Ron calmly followed and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know how we can cheer ourselves up," he said softly. He pressed himself against her bum, and he felt Hermione tense. She turned her head back to him and her gaze softened. Ron turned her face back further and kissed her earnestly. Hermione kissed him back with equal fervor.

As they continued to snog, Ron let his hands roam. He hiked up the lower half of her dress with one hand. He slipped his other hand into her knickers and felt her heat. Instantly, Ron felt wetness burst onto his hand, and Hermione's thighs splay wider. She gasped into his mouth, and Ron took the moment to pry her lips apart a little more and plunge his tongue inside; Hermione nearly choked in shock, but then relaxed and let their tongues massage each other.

Ron's free hand let the dress fabric fall and he now moved on to cup Hermione's left breast, which - along with her cleavage - was very accentuated. He kneaded its flesh and stroked her nipple; Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Ron's lips now parted briefly from Hermione's as he kissed and nipped at her neck, working his way to the dress's brooch/clasp at her collarbone. He split it apart with his teeth before nudging the cloth off her shoulders, and his mouth sprang back to Hermione's as the top half of the dress now fell away, to reveal her bra and bare skin from the waist up. His right hand switched from her breast to the bra's clasp, and soon it too fell away.

Ron and Hermione paused in their kissing. Hermione's face was flushed and she was breathing hard; Ron adored feeling her breasts heave up and down with each gulp of air.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, you certainly know how to undress me," she panted.

"You're beautiful, you know, more than I dreamed," Ron told her softly. He was taking glances at her breasts, one of which had a light gash in it from the fighting. Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

"No, I'm not," she murmured.

Ron forced her to look at him. "You are." He then separated from her, and proceeded to strip down right before her eyes. Hermione was so surprised; she couldn't look away until it was too late. She saw Ron in all his glory, including his manhood. She turned her face away slightly at the sight of it, blushing furiously, her mouth barely curved into a smile. Ron boldly began to stroke his member and grinned wide.

"It's bigger, you know, when I think of you. Since probably second year, you've been the thought that's led to these." Hermione chanced a glance at him, then turned away again at the sight of his erection getting harder and larger.

"I'm, uh, a bit…. flattered," she said softly. In truth, she approved of Ron's genitalia, very much, but was too conscious to say so.

Ron, suddenly, seized her waist and pulled her to him. The gasp died in Hermione's throat as Ron's hand heavily caressed her bum, before cupping each cheek.

"Ron, I've never made love before," she hissed, even though her resistance to the idea was crumbling by the second. Next moment, Ron had raised her leg to his waist. Hermione quickly jumped on him, folding both her legs around his waist and crashing her lips back to his. The pair staggered back into the adjacent bathroom, into a shower stall. Ron's member humped her center, and then suddenly, he had pulled her knickers down and rammed his hard cock into Hermione's wet heat. Hermione let out a cry of shock and pain. To his credit, Ron stopped at once.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It always hurts the first time for a girl. Just…go slow."

Ron began to thrust into her gently, and in turn, Hermione rolled her hips, an impish smile on her face. Meanwhile, they kissed like mad. Ron suddenly remembered something and tore away from her lips.

"Did you do the contraceptive spell?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"No. In my left pocket. My wand. Quickly."

Ron dug through the fabric that was hanging limp around Hermione's waist until he found her pocket and produced the wand. Hermione quickly murmured the contraceptive spell, then pointed at the cloth at her waist and hissed "Diffindo." The last of the dress fell from her body into a clump on the floor; she was now naked. Ron nearly went weak in the knees seeing Hermione's vagina for the first time.

Turning on the shower water to heal their wounds, Ron and Hermione continued to kiss and fuck. Finally, with a cry, Hermione orgasmed, but Ron had not yet climaxed. He pulled out of her at Hermione's suggestion. She had a devious smile on her face. "It's my turn to run the show."

She knelt before him. Slowly, she took his whole cock into her mouth and began to suck vigorously; her eyes closed in pleasure at the taste of Ron's member in her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile as she heard what she was doing to Ron.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione! Yes, yes! Just like that…" At last with a growl, he came hard; Hermione was caught off guard at the juices that rushed into her mouth. She gargled slightly before swallowing it. She released Ron's cock with one last lick of the tip, and then gave him a searing kiss on the mouth.

The pair ran into bed and cuddled naked together, saying, "I love you," before they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: 15 Years Later

**15 Years Later**

Ron and Hermione never completely moved on from Harry's death, but they did manage to find happiness with each other. The couple married at Christmas 2002. They went several years trying to get pregnant, before finally having a baby, Rose, in August 2006, followed by a son, Hugo, in April 2008.

For a while, both were fine with that. Then, Ron and Hermione decided to have another baby when Rose was almost 6 1/2. By the time the annual remembrance of the Battle of Hogwarts rolled around, Hermione was almost five months pregnant.

With Rose and Hugo in tow, the two surviving members of the Golden Trio visited the castle to look at the Wall of Names: a monument placed in the Entrance Hall to honor the fallen. At the very top, complete with a portrait, was the man they had missed for a decade and a half. Harry. Ron's eyes filled with tears, but Hermione gave a sad smile and rubbed her growing belly. She already knew the baby was a boy - and she knew just what to name it…


	3. Chapter 3: October 24th, 2013

**October 24th, 2013**

With Halloween just a week away, Hermione enjoyed watching from bed rest as her husband and kids ran around, trying to figure out what to dress up as for trick-or-treating. It was one of the few Muggle traditions Hermione had passed down to her children; though he did not get the concept, Ron enjoyed the idea of getting free candy. It was a shame that she could not join them this year, with the baby due any day. Ron, however, had suggested that she go as she was - which earned him a playful slap.

Suddenly, Hermione felt wetness between her legs. The baby was coming!

"Ron!" she said as calmly as she could and gave him a pointed look. He understood instantly and moved to help her.

"Rose, Hugo, go get in the Floo, we'll be right with you," Hermione instructed her 7 and 5-year olds as Ron helped her from the bed.

* * *

Many hours later, Hermione lay awake, feeding her newborn son. Ron, Rose and Hugo had gone back home at her insistence long ago; it was the middle of the night.

Experience had led her calmly through this labor. If she had to rank the births of her three kids, this birth of her youngest son, Harry James Potter Weasley, was the easiest.

She had always wanted to name a child of hers after her best friend (she had even considered giving that name to Hugo during her pregnancy with him). But, one look at this baby's green eyes and she knew she had made the right choice at the right time.

Now, she was feeding him, cooing to him, telling him all about his famous namesake and the plans that she had for him. She knew his name alone and his parentage besides would bring a lot of media attention his way, but she figured he could handle it.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room plummeted several degrees. Hermione pulled baby Harry closer to her and looked up, startled…. and noticed that the previously closed window to her room was now open. She pulled her wand from the bedside table next to her and called out, "Who's there?" She scanned her Lumos-lit wand around the room, but found nothing. She turned it off - and almost screamed.

A white, translucent figure was standing before her; a woman who looked young in features - about as old as when she and Ron had gotten married. She was smiling at Hermione sweetly.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked slowly, the fear having not quite left her.

"My dear, don't you know?" the woman asked. "Look at me."

Hermione focused on the form before her. Despite her translucency, the woman had a tinge of red to her hair - she could have been a Weasley - and something else: a tinge of deep green to her eyes.

Harry's eyes…. her baby's eyes….

"But…you can't be Harry's mum? Lily?"

The woman smiled. "The one and only."

Hermione stared. "But…why did you come here?"

"I was touched that you named your baby after my son."

Hermione lowered her head. "I miss him. So does my husband. Harry meant so much to us."

Lily nodded. "I know. Needless to say, Harry was also pleased about the name. He has always spoken so fondly of you and Ron…"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Harry knows? Where is he? Is he here? Can I see him?! -"

"Sadly, my son was unable to come. He sent me in his place. But I come with a message from him: he wants you and your husband to know that he misses you just as much, but for neither of you to worry. You have ached for him for 15 years, but he is with you. He has been by your sides, invisible, watching over you."

Hermione wanted to cry, but she kept her composure. She smiled. "Thank you, Lily. Very much."

Lily stood by the bed and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Bless you, my child. And your little one." The ghost stepped back, and slowly faded away.

Hermione held baby Harry near her and flopped back in the pillows to drift off to sleep. She would have quite a story for Ron in the morning...


	4. Chapter 4: Stories of the Namesake

**Stories of the Namesake**

Hermione Weasley pulled back the covers on the bed, allowing her youngest son to crawl into bed. Little Harry was only 7 years old, and so far the only Weasley child living at home: both Rose and Hugo were now at Hogwarts - in third year and first year, respectively.

As Hermione kissed him goodnight, Harry asked, "Mummy? Why do I have such a long name?"

Hermione paused. "What makes you ask, sweetheart?"

"It's just that Daddy says my full name whenever he wants to get my attention: 'Harry James Potter Weasley!'" Little Harry pointed out, imitating his father's cross voice. His mother laughed. "Why does it have to be so long? Rosie and Hugo's full names aren't as long."

Hermione scooted up next to her child on the bed. "Well, Harry, do you know why you're called 'Harry'?" Little Harry shook his head.

"All I know is that it has something to do with that guy that's always talked about in Rosie's textbooks: Harry Potter."

Hermione nodded. "That's right. Harry Potter saved our world; he sacrificed himself to defeat a very bad wizard. But do you want to know what else he did that was so wonderful?" Another shake of the head from her son.

"He was your Daddy's and my best friend. Daddy and I loved him very much. And in return, Harry loved us very much: so much, in fact, that he died for us - so that the wizarding world could be free, and that Mummy and Daddy could be together forever, and that you, Hugo and Rosie could be free."

Harry wrinkled his nose and frowned. "He sounds more like a legend in one of those fairytales you always read to us, not a real person."

"Oh, he was very real, Harry. He was an amazing human being: Kind. Brave. Handsome. Loyal - especially to your father and me. And when he died, Daddy and I missed him so much that we wanted to honor him in some way; to thank him for all he did for us. So, when you were born, we decided to give you his namesake to remember him by."

"Is that why people always stare at me? Because everybody knows Harry Potter's name and I share it with him?"

Hermione nodded slowly, trying not to cry. "That's why, honey. That's why." She stood up. "But, there is even more of you in Harry than just your name, honey. You have his same eye color. You have similar traits that he had. Be proud of that, my little Harry. Be proud of your name: it's a great one, and it suits you."

Little Harry snuggled back into the pillows and smiled. He seemed very proud of himself now. "I like that I'm named after a hero. Goodnight, Mummy."

Hermione turned off the lights and paused at the door. "I love you, my little Chosen One." Then, she closed the door.


End file.
